The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Innsuncara’.
The new Nemesia is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Nemesia cultivars with unique colors and a compact habit.
‘Innsuncara’ is a hybrid that originated from a crossing in the Summer of 2003 of the female or seed parent a proprietary Nemesia strumosa identified as Neb Gelb II (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Nemesia identified as White Dream I tet 5 (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Innsuncara’ was selected by the inventor in the Spring of 2004 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Innsuncara’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in July of 2004 in Gensingen, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.